


Orphan Rocker

by xanemarths



Series: 200 Years of (Holy) War [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanemarths/pseuds/xanemarths
Summary: rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top,the forest is cold, and you're all alonewhere is your family?(in which Arthur survives a snowy night in Silesia)





	Orphan Rocker

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a video on defunct roller coasters and the very last one was called Orphan Rocker and it never actually opened. Somehow, this was associated with Arthur.
> 
> Apparently I just like writing sad traumakids who live in forests?

The wind howls through the trees, and you are

_very_

wide awake.

 

(Silesian nights are too cold to sleep through; the villagers tell that those who fell asleep in the snow never woke and for all the boundaries you try to push, this is one thing you’re not too keen to test out. You need to stay alive another day, don’t you?)

 

The wind howls, branches rock, like some old nursery rhyme your mother used to sing ( _rockabye ṱ̷̦͈̏͌̓͘͝͠-̷̡̝̤̳̝̤̣̃͂̎̕͝-̴͇̝̤̦͛̾-̷̢̝͕͋͒͜͝ͅ-̶̡̰̼̲̫̗̒-̴̨̫̬̟̯̟̌͜-̸̡͔̪͕͓̮̆̾͊͛͘ on the treetop…_ ); you loved her and you loved the rhymes but it never calmed you like your father’s wordless humming, or perhaps there were words and you just

can’t

remember.

 

(He painted a picture of the whole family before he left and never came back, all smiling and happy. You found it in the empty shell of what was once your home, half-torn down the middle and with his face dirtied and torn beyond recognition.

It’s fitting, you think. But secretly, you’ve never been able to resent him, and you stuffed it in your pocket as you left and knew that he was out there still, somewhere, just like mom and Tinny were.  
Mom always firmly believed he wouldn’t've _not_ come home without reason, and you think her intuition, in this at least, is sound.)

 

But you don’t remember his voice, or his face, and you wonder if the same thing will happen with mom, with Tinny.

Would they even recognize you? Would they know you, when years have passed, when you’re grown beyond the shadow of a daughter that never was?

(Neither him nor mom nor Tinny would even know your name.)

 

You climb the tree on your own because you’re sick of needing help, and this, at least, you can do on your own.

 

The wind howls, the cradle rocks. You are not supposed to sleep.

 

(something bright and red is dangled in front of you, and you grab for it with tiny, chubby hands. A laugh rings out; your mother’s - your father was always much quieter, you think.  
the arms that are holding you are not your mother’s.)

(the pendant is fastened around your neck, and a matching one around Tinny’s, and ~~[ _your father and mother had them, too_ ]~~ everything feels right in the world)

 

The wind howls. The branch breaks.

You land with a thud face down in the snow, and you deserve it; you’d nearly broken that sacred rule, _don’t fall asleep in the snow_. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s all okay. You have your father’s tome with you; you can barely use it for more than a spark, but a spark is all that’s needed to make a fire, and a fire will keep you warm enough to keep watch through the long, dark night.

 

The wind howls. They say that Silesia is the place closest to the protection of the gods, for the wind god loved humanity best. The villagers would say he sent the breeze to wake you, to help you.

(you think, if that were true, if the wind god _really_ cared - that you’d still have your whole family with you.)

 

The wind howls. Beyond that, the forest is silent.

 

 

(you are not alone)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I headcanon Arthur and Tinny's dad as Azel but beyond mentioning the fire tome it's pretty vague in here, so.


End file.
